


泡影【卡吉】

by kakyoinRuint



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 3: Remake
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakyoinRuint/pseuds/kakyoinRuint
Summary: 吉尔觉得自己似乎忘记了一个人，那个人给过她一个承诺。
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Kudos: 2





	泡影【卡吉】

**Author's Note:**

> 玩儿完生3重置版之后就想起生5的剧情，也算是自己的一个小脑洞吧，还没写完（学业繁忙）但会慢慢写完的（在我的热情耗尽之前）？？

我叫吉尔,是一名为名叫威克斯的男人工作的士兵。很久之前由于一场事故，我险些丧命，是威克斯救下了我，但我丧失了从前的记忆。是威克斯告诉我，我叫吉尔。为了报答威克斯的救命之恩，我开始为他做事。先开始他一直将我作为他的试验品来研究某种实验，但随着时间的推移，我慢慢地发现自己似乎出现了一些问题。  
一天深夜，我入睡后，梦中似乎有一个男人一直在叫我，他的声音很温柔：“吉儿，吉儿。”我听到他的声音后异常惊喜，仿佛他是一位我多年未见的好友。可当我想看到他的面孔时，四周都是浓浓迷雾将我包围。我想喊出他的名字，可声音已经到了唇边我却怎样努力也呼唤不出。猛然惊醒时，发现我的眼泪早已浸湿了枕头。四周黑漆漆的，我蜷缩起来。第一次迫切地想回忆起我的过去。  
那一夜过后，我经常在梦中听到这个男人的呼唤，奇怪的是我并不感到害怕。虽然我依旧回忆不起他的面孔，他的名字。但他的声音每次总能给予我温暖，在这一次次冰冷的实验里支撑着我活下去。  
“你最近似乎睡眠时间大大延长了，”威克斯拿着我近日的综合结果报告面无表情地对我说，“这不正常，有觉得自己出现些什么状况吗？”“没有......”很奇怪的，我竟然下意识想要隐瞒那个出现在我梦中的男人。威克斯皱了皱眉，没再继续讨论这个问题。不久后，威克斯给我注射了一种新型药剂，说是要将我打造成一名超级战士。这种药剂使我的身体机能大幅度提升，他们给我安排了大量的军事训练，我猜测从前的我是一名士兵，因为这些训练使我脑海中那些尘封的格斗技巧重新被激活了。训练很艰苦，我经常受伤，偶尔在接受治疗时，我想起那个在梦中出现过的男人。但在那之后，梦中的那个男人再也没有出现过了。  
威克斯给我的任务都异常艰险，好几次我都险些丧命。不过，还好这具身体以前似乎受过非常专业的训练，我每次都能侥幸逃生。


End file.
